A Triplets Troubles
by GaarasKiller
Summary: Triplets move to Suna to go to Suna High. But Gk is depressed most of the time because of her familys past. When she meets Deidara will he be the one that helps her out of depression or will he make it worse? Main:OcXDeidara Others:OcXLee OcXGaara
1. First Meeting

Me: HEYYA PEOPLE FROM THE INTERNET! This is my first fanfiction EVER!  
Choji: That's right…but why am I here?  
Me: Because you get to be my fanfic helper for this story :D  
Choji: YAY!  
Me: Ok so I thought of this idea when I was talking to some of my friends and we got into a talk about a fanfic and---  
Choji: PLEASE GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!  
Me: …..Gees if I knew you were ganna act like this I would of picked Gaara or Naruto to help  
Naruto(far off in the distance): WHOOOOO!!!!!!  
Choji: ok I'll behave T.T  
Me: Good boy :3 NOW LETS START THIS STORY!  
Choji: She does not own Naruto!

~ Hi - talking/normal  
~ **HI **– sound effect  
~ _HI _- thinking

**BANG BANG BANG!!!**

"GK! GET UP!!!"

"YEAH SIS YOUR GONNA MAKE US LATE!"

"AGAIN!"

I rolled over covering my ears with my pillows to try and block out my sisters. It was like this every school morning, but today I REALLY didn't want to go to school because we just moved…Again.

**BANG BANG BAN--- CRACK!**__

WHAT THE FU --

Too late, before I could realize what had happen I was pulled out of my bed by my sister Maox. And my other sister Gls was whipping clothes at me. They looked very pissed off and to prove my point they started swearing in Japanese. I stared at them until I could figure what was happened and once I did that I got up and pushed my sisters out the… now broken door.

_Ugh! Maox your going pay for this later… I mean it you're the one buying me a new door._

After a good 15 minutes of putting my make-up and clothes on I, sadly, was ready to go to the new prison with windows as Maox called it. I sighed as I met Maox and Gls outside the house.

"You got a lunch?" Maox asked as we started walking to school.

"No…" I said.

Gls sighed as she looked at Maox and said,

"Ok my turn, I'll take care of this." She reached into her bag and grabbed some money and then handed it to me. Yeah that's right, my sisters take turns doing things for me.

_Ever since my depression started they've been doing this… but why? I don't get it. Why are they doing all this when I do nothing for them in return….?_

I was in deep thought and my sisters noticed this so they didn't bother to try talking to me. Until we got to school and Maox tapped my shoulder. I looked up at her, yeah she's taller then me but not by much. She gave me a piece of paper that told me what my classes were. I looked it over.

_Great first we move again, I'm forced to go to a new school and now I'm not even in any of the same classes as my sisters…. This day just keeps getting better and better._

I hate this school already…

As soon as I walked in people stopped what they were doing and stared at me. When I saw them looking I let my hair fall down from my side ponytail so it covered my face. I looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact as my sisters walked me the rest of the way to my class. Once we got there they took me into the class. I only saw 3 people in there so far,  
_Ok so I must be early…_

"Try not to get lost on your first day, ok?" Maox told me with a wave as she left.

And before Gls left I saw her look at me with a sad smile and the "things will be ok" look in her eyes that I hated so much because I knew it was all a lie. I sat down in the back of the class to avoid the other kids, the last thing I wanted was friends. I gave up on making friends after the 7th time we moved… That's also the time when my depression started. I took out my drawing book and pencil that I brought almost everywhere with me. I started to draw a bloody rose when I heard someone sit in the seat next to me. I looked around the room to see who moved but the 3 kids were still in the same seats…it wasn't them. I looked from the corner of my eyes and I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

There, sitting right next to me, was the cutest guy I've ever seen. He had the most beautiful blond hair that was up into a ponytail and some hair covering one of his eyes. But the eye I could see was a lovely shade of blue. I turned my head so I could get a better look at him. He had his backpack over one of his shoulders, what I think was a lollipop sticking out of his mouth and it looked like he was trying to hide the ipod that he was listening to. I stared at him threw my hair until he turned his head to me.

"How long are you going to stare at me before you say something?" He said in a joking tone.

"…" I looked back down at the desk without a word.

"Hey my names Deidara, what's yours?" He…umm Deidara stuck his hand out in front of me.

"Gk…" I said as I shuck his hand. I looking at him from the corner of my eye and saw him smiling.

_Hmm…wonder what's up with him… _

"Interesting name."

"…"

I decided to ignore him the best I could and started drawing again. Deidara was ranting about something his friend, Sasori I think, did yesterday and how he found it annoying. But I couldn't tell you what he was talking about, I wasn't even listening to him. When I finished my rose I checked the clock.

_5 more mins then free period is over._

I sighed when I realized that Deidara was still talking about who-knows-what. I turned around to put my drawing book away but before I could someone took it from my hand. I panicked, looking around the room before I turned and saw Deidara looking threw it. I stared at him waiting for something, I didn't know what but I waited…and then it happened. He pointed at two of my drawings. The first one was a woman and man with angel wings. The second one was three children, two of then had big smiles on there faces and then other one had tears running down her face.

"Who are they? And why did you draw them?" Deidara asked.

I grabbed my bag and took my drawing book back from him as tears started running down my face. I ran out of the room as fast as I could not stopping for anything or anyone. Leaving a bewildered Deidara behind.

Choji: Interesting first chapter.  
Me: I know… isn't it great? :3  
Choji: It…was……..good  
Me: OMG YOU HATE IT!  
Choji: NO, NO! I NEVER SAID THAT!  
Me: (sits in corner hugging Deidara plushie) And I worked so hard… ;_;  
Choji: ….  
Me: ….  
Choji: ….  
Me: ….  
Cohji: OK! Well while please read an---  
Me: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D  
Choji: HEY!


	2. Kiss

Me: You people are lucky!  
Choji: Why?  
Kankuro: (hits Choji on the head) BECAUSE SHE MADE THE SECOND CHAPTER ALREADY! MORON!  
Choji: HEY! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST ME HELPING! WHY IS HE HERE!?  
Me: It was boring as just me and you. Also I--- KANKURO PUT THE BAT DOWN!  
Kankuro: (drops bat) Hehehe…guess you catch me  
Me: …(glares)  
Choji: (sweat drops) Well anyways…she does not own Naruto!

~Hi – talking/normal  
~**Hi** – sound effects  
~_Hi _– thinking/flash back  
~**Hi** - Me

I was crying in my room, hugging my knees when…

**SMACK!**

"FUCK THAT HURT!" Maox yelled.

"Well you shouldn't of tried to run THROUGH the door!" Gls told her.

"BUT I'M WORRIED!"

"I'm worried just as much as you are, you know that, but you don't see me trying to RUN THROUGH A DOOR!"

I heard the door open and then slam shut as the two girls walked in still yelling at each other about Maox and the door thing. I started crying even more and louder then before when I realized that they were also fighting about me. I heard one of them jump when I started crying louder.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Maox screamed.

"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN! Its just Gk." Gls yelled at Maox.

"Oh its just Gk for a second there I thoug--- WAIT GK?!"

"MAOX WAIT FOR ME!"

"GK!" They both ran in my room and hugged me tightly.

I cried on their shoulders until I fell asleep.

**I GIVE YOU THE MAGIC OF THE TIME SKIP :D**

**One week later…**

I woke up on Monday and seeing since I had nothing better to do, and because I was felling better but still pretty bad, I decided to go to school with Maox and Gls. Once I was ready I met them outside like we usual do, unless one of us is sick. On the way to school Maox was talking to Gls about some guy she met named Lee and how he asked her out for tonight. When I saw Gls frown I listened in on there conversation.

"That's great and all Maoxie but I got a date with Gaara tonight too…" Gls sighed.

"Damn. Who's going to watch Gk? No offence but I don't trust her alone with she's depressed." Maox said.

"Yeah I know how you feel. And I don't blame you…." Gls agreed.

"What do we do?"

"1-We could both cancel our dates, 2-One cancels and the other one goes or 3-We find someone to stay with Gk while we go out."

"Hmm…I like number 3!"

"Yeah but problem I does Gk actually know someone BESIDES us? You know she keeps to herself and has no one but us…"

They sighed.

When I got to class there was only one seat left, I was late because I walked Gls and Maox to their classes before I went to mine. So I sat down to next Deidara who was awfully quiet today when last Monday he wouldn't shut up…I enjoyed the quiet, it never bugged me before. When the bell rang I gladly got up and out of the room so I could get to my next class, away from Deidara. I pulled out my school classes list to see what class I need to find when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I decided to ignore who ever it was and keep walking, they'll go away right?

Wrong. I lift my head up and boy what that the biggest mistake I ever made. The same moment I lifted my head I was spun around and the other person had lowered there's. When I was spun around I fell on top of the other person. Our lips met and at that moment only one thought was going through my mind…

_OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! PLEASEEEEEEEE BE A BOY! IF YOU'RE A GIRL I'L---_  
But my thoughts were cut off when I saw who I had fallen on top of and kissed.

I rolled off of Deidara, who now looked like a cherry because his face had turned red. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or something else. His face was red like he was mad but he had a small smile on his face like he was…happy?

I stud up with tears running down my face like a waterfall. I HATED this! I felt many  
emotions I didn't understand go threw my head all at once. I grabbed my bag and ran. Forgetting some things behind but I didn't care right now. I just wanted to get away from him and all the confusing emotions dancing around in my head. Unlike last Monday I didn't tell the office I left. I just ran through the front doors and went home as fast as I could.

**  
****With Maox and Gls**

"Hey Maox…you think Gk is alright? I heard about what happened and saw her running home when I looked out the window…" Gls trailed off, thinking about what happened that day.

_Flash back_

_**Bang!  
Smash!**___

Ugh! Probably Naruto or Kiba running into something or someone again. I swear those two can never watch were they're going… I thought shaking my head.

Ok back to what I was doing… Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Kankuro, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru and Shino…Hmm I wonder witch one would look after Gk….for…us….

My thoughts trailed off as I looked out the window and saw Gk running back home with tears in her eyes…Again.

Looks like we might have to cancel our dates after all. Ugh! What's with her and Mondays?!

I looked back at the teacher putting Gk's depression at the back of my mind.

End flash back

Gls sighed and looked at Maox, who was staring into the distance.

"Kiba…told me what happened…" Maox said.

_Flash back_

"MAOX MAOX MAOX MAOX!!!"

I heard Kiba coming from the other side of the school…he's so loud. I got ready and braced myself for what I knew what coming.

_**CRASH!**__  
__**SMACK!**___

He ran right into me but I was still standing. Kiba had fallen onto the ground.

"Ow…" He said as he sat up to look at me.

"Anyways, I was walking to class --don't look at me like that you know I can walk-- when I saw your littlest sis --Gk I think-- fall on top of Deidara and their lips touched!!! Then I saw her grab her bag --crying a river— and then she ran right out the front doors!" He told me more about what he saw.

After awhile I asked,  
"Who's Deidara?" Feeling worried for my little sis.

Kiba looked up at the ceiling. "Trouble…"

End flash back

Me: Omg I'm so proud of myself! (crys tears of joy)  
Kankuro and Choji: (sweat drop)…  
Me:Ok so this one was a bit longer then the last one.  
Choji: And she is sorry for the awful cliffhanger.  
Me: What? No I'm not! I like that cliffhanger!  
Choji: (falls anime style)  
Kankuro: (Kos Choji) God…ok anyways she is sorry for the really back kissing seen and I will make sure she does better next time.  
Me: WHAT?! I'M NOT SORRY FOR THE KISS AND NO YOU WILL NOT HELP ME!  
Kankuro: Whatever, please read and review telling her how bad this chapter was.  
Me: (crys in a corner) Meanie T.T  
Kankuro: Peace… (leaves dragging Choji behind me)  
Me: HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET! WE'RE ONLY ON CHAPTER TWO!


	3. Hurt

Me: *drags Kankuro back* OK! HERE WE GO! CHAPTER THREE ALREADY! :D  
Kankuro: ….Oh great another chapter, looks like I can't go home yet.  
Me: Nope! Not just yet!  
Kankuro: …  
Me: …  
Choji: Umm…how many chapters are you planning to write in this story?  
Me: I thought long and hard about this last night and I decided…  
Kankuro and Choji: ….?  
Me: …  
Kankuro: …  
Me: …  
Kankuro: Fucking dramatic pause…  
Choji: OK! ANYWAYS! THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!

~Hi – talking/normal  
~**Hi** – sound effects  
~_Hi_ - thinking/flash back  
~**Hi** – me

**With Gk**

_I hate you_

I kept telling myself that as I came out of my bedroom, eyes red from crying. I walked down the hall to Maox's room. I reached for the doorknob and turned it a bit to see if she locked it. She'll lock it sometimes so I can't get in. I turned it more and…._Oh would you look at that its locked. Yep no one saw that coming. _I cracked my knuckles, got ready and then kicked in the door. I may be a depressed crybaby but I still knew a thing or two from Maox. After the door fell off I walked in and looked around. As usual no matter where we move Maox's room somehow always looked the same…Seeing this just made me mad and even more depressed.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I yelled. "AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU'RE ACTING AS IF ITS NOTHING!"

I was so upset, I starting destroying her room. I threw her clothes all over the place and broke anything and everything that was breakable. After I had done that I took one of Maox's knives and craved writing into one of her walls. It read:

YOU DON'T CARE!

After Maox's room I went into each and every room destroying everything I could get my hands on. Ripping clothes apart, cutting up pictures, breaking furniture, craving into walls, snapping doors off their frame and kicking the glass in the windows. I checked to make sure I got everything. I had forgotten Gls' room. I did to her room what I did to every other room, even my own. I was almost done when I opened one of the draws and found two pictures. The first picture was me as a little girl…with a big smile on my face. The second picture was the three of us with our parents hugging us tightly…

At that moment I broke down, forgetting how angry I was, I felt so hurt and sad when I saw those pictures. I hugged them tightly to my chest, dropping to my knees and falling on my side. My legs, right side of my body and part of my face got cut up from the glass that was sprayed across the floor. But I didn't care, I just laid there with the pictures, crying for what seemed like forever until Maox and Gls got back from their dates.

**With Maox and Gls**

~Maox

"Hey Maox, want to come to my house tonight?" Lee said in a joking kind of tone.

"Lee you perv!" I playfully punched his shoulder as we both laughed.

I kissed him on the check and ran to go meet up with Gls around the corner.

~Gls

"I love you." I had told Gaara after a very romantic kiss.

Leaning in more he placed his head near my ear.

"I love you more." He whispered it as if he just wanted me to hear, our little secret.

"I-I-I-I'll c-cya at s-sch-school." I said as my face turned 5 different shades of red.

With that he left with a wave and I turned around to go meet Maox at the corner.

~Both

They had met at the corner and were now walking home.

"I SOUNDED LIKE HINATA!" Gls yelled as she hit her forehead.

"Yeah well at least you got a good night kiss." Maox pouted.

The two girls talked about their dates until they got home.

Maox got worried and Gls just stared in shock. Their house looked pretty bad on the outside. There were holes in the walls, all the windows were broken and the front door was kicked in. The girls looked at each other and their eyes widened.

"GK!!!" They both yelled as they ran into the house.

When they got in side they both froze. The girls saw their now destroyed house and wanted to cry, not because they had no where to live and had nothing left, but because they both knew who had done this. As they walked threw the living room, the two sisters tried not to scream and curse and cry. They went up the stairs and when they reached the top, the two looked at the hallway walls. Gls let a river of tears flow down her cheeks as Maox read the walls.

"Heartless,  
Uncaring,  
Liars,  
*curse word*,  
I Hate You,  
*another curse word*…"

Maox stopped reading when she heard loud sobs come from Gls' room. They ran down the hall and straight into the bedroom.

There on, the floor the two girls saw their little sister. The right side of her body covered in blood and she was crying. Her eyes were red from all the tears and some of her face, just like her body, had been cut up by the glass on the floor. She was hugging two framed pictures tightly against her chest.

**With Gk**

"Heartless,"

I heard Maox reading what I had wrote on the walls.

"Uncaring,  
Liars,  
*curse word*,  
I Hate You,  
*another curse word*…"

As I shut my eyes and started crying again Maox stopped reading. I heard them running down the hallway and into the room. I could only imagine the look on my sisters' faces when they saw me. Maox, probably angry as ever and Gls, crying like always when something bad happened. When I decided to get up I saw a big puddle of blood, my blood. I slowly started to walk out of the room, cutting my feet up from the glass with an emotionless expression. I left a trail of blood behind me along with my sisters flowing me, probably afraid of what I'd do next. I grabbed the lighter from my pocket as I stood in the living room. Glaring daggers at Maox and Gls I pointed at the front door. They looked at each other and nodded. I heard Gls whisper something to Maox as they left to go stand in the front yard. I didn't care what she had said right now, I had a mission and I was going to complete it.

Smirking as I lit the picture of me as a child, looking happy with that stupid smile I never use anymore. I threw the burning picture onto the couch. I watched the couch burn for a minute before the fire spread causing the whole living room to catch on fire. Then it traveled to the stairs, up, into the hallways and lighting the second floor on fire. I walked to the front door and before I left, I turned. As I looked down at the picture of my family a few angry tears fell from my eyes.

_Mom…Dad……And the triplets._

The tears slid down my face and fell onto the picture.

"Burn in hell." I whispered as I whipped the picture into the burning fire.

Choji and Kankuro: ……0.0  
Me: *skips around singing happily*  
Choji: *dives under a couch* SHES GONE MAD EVERYONE RUN!  
Me: *fol* xD  
Kankuro: That was scary…  
Me: That. Was. Priceless!  
Choji: *sighs* Please read and re--  
Kankuro: PLEAE READ AND REVIEW!  
Choji: HEY!  
Me: Oh by the way Kankuro…  
Kankuro: Hm?  
Me: *evil grin* There's going to be at least 15-20 chapters in this fanfic.  
Kankuro: NOOOOOO! T.T  
Choji and Me: HA HA!


	4. Unwanted Memory

Me: *runs in* Heyya guys!  
Choji: Ummm Kankuros not here yet sooo its just me.  
Me: Ok, but I hope he gets here before the chapters over.  
Choji: Mhmm.  
Me: *points to Choji* DO JO THANG! :D  
Choji: *sighs* GaarasKiller does NOT own Naruto…

~Hi – talking/normal  
~**Hi** – sound effects  
~_Hi_ - thinking/flash back/singing  
~**Hi** – me

**With Maox And Gls**

It was Friday and the two of us had just gotten out of school. Gk still wouldn't go. Ever since last month, when she burnt down our old house, she wouldn't go to school or eat or even talk to anyone…Not even us. When we got home Maox opened the door and we went inside. The girls ran up the stairs, into the attic, out the window and onto the roof. When Gk wasn't in her room you could always find her on the roof. She hasn't slept since the night of the fire…

"Yo Gk." Maox said.

"Hey sis you feeling any better?" Gls asked.

We hugged our little sister lovingly, trying to get her to see we care. But as usual she pushed us away and flipped us off. **(For the people that don't know, flipping someone off means giving them the middle finger :D )**

Maox and Gls sighed as they looked at each other. Gls nodded to Maox, Maox shrugged. The two had learned to communicate by body langue when they were around Gk. To avoid awkwardness and her eavesdropping.

We waved to our sis, again she flips us off, and we crawl back threw the window.

**With Gk**

I was staring at the sky. It had gone from a beautiful sky blue to a mix of orange and pink. Watching the sky was something I actually liked doing. Doing this bung back memories…good memories, before life was hard. Hurtful. Depressing. I thought back to Christmas with my mom, dad and sisters. Then I thought about blowing out my birthday candles as a little girl. My sisters would cheer as my parents took pictures. Next I thought about how my family would hug and kiss each other, telling one another we loved them and how'd we always be together…forever.

I was about to look back up at the sky to see what colour it was when I heard my sisters climbing threw the freakishly small window. They came out in the same order as always, first Maox and then Gls. They only came out like this in case I were to get upset and attack them. Maox was the strongest out of the three of us so it was a no-brainer. Out of the two of them Maox was stronger but out of the three of us Maox and Gls are about the same. So that leaves me the weakest. I could never take them in a fight, I'd lost pretty fast. The only reason Maox came out first was because Gls didn't want to fight me. I can see it in her eyes, her body langue, her voice. But on the other hand Maox loves fighting. She would get into a million fights at school everyday if it wasn't the for the fact that their aren't enough schools in the world. If she'd do that then theirs no doubt she try to wouldn't pin me in a second, witch she can and probably will…

Once Gls had gotten threw the window I heard them walk up behind me.

"Yo Gk." Maox said.  
"…" _Say stuff like that doesn't make you any cooler then you already are, and you're not even cool to begin with. _I thought  
"Hey sis you feeling any better?" Gls asked me.  
"…" _Yeah moron, I'm perfectly fine. I mean being emotionally hurt doesn't matter right? _

They tried hugging me to show they care._ Yeah right! In what fucking world?! You two think I was born stupid?!_ I thought as I angrily pushed them away. Then I flipped them off to show them just how angry I was.

Gls nodded and Maox shrugged. Over the last month they made some kind of body langue code so I couldn't eavesdrop. When they waved at me to show they were leaving I flipped them off again. _Why don't you two go burn in hell with mom and dad!_ And with that the two turned to head back out the window.

Once my annoying sisters left I looked back up at the sky to see what colour or colours it was now. I felt a tear run down my face as I looked at the sky. It had turned from the beautiful orange and pink to dark red mixed with black…These colours were forcing me to remember something I've always tried to forget.

_Flash back_

It was dark that night, darker then usual. Since I was alone in my room I got scared. My sisters were invited to a sleepover that night so I went looking for my mom and dad.

"_Mommy. Daddy." I called their names as I walked down the hall to their bedroom.  
_"_Mommy. Daddy." I tried calling them a bit louder.  
_"_Mommy. Daddy." I opened the door to find their bed empty._

I got worried and ran all around the house calling their names as I looked for them.

"_Mommy! Daddy! Were are you?!" They would have taken me with them if they left so they gotta still be here! I thought._

After I looked everywhere in the house I ran out the back door and into the dark to find my parents. I ran and ran, thinking maybe that they went for a walk in the woods and forgot to tell me or they didn't tell me because they thought I was sleeping and didn't want to wake me. I was at the edge of the woods when all of a sudden…

_**BANG!  
BANG!**___

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" I screamed._

I turned around and ran back to the house as fast as my 6-year-old legs could take me. I ran across the backyard, into the open back door, threw the house, whipped the front door open and ran into the front yard. I looked around the yard to find to red and black figures laying near the oak tree. I slowly walked over to the figures. I was scared of only three things at that moment: 1- The dark, 2- The fact that I didn't know what thing and/or person made the sounds and 3- I had an idea of what the figures were…and I prayed I wasn't right. But when I could see the faces of the figures I knew I hadn't prayed hard enough.

Tears ran down my face as I fell to my knees beside them. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe! I shook them both as much as I could. But all I did was make them bleed more.

"_MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE DOWN LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU, DON'T GO!DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

I yelled for 5 minutes before I curled up into a ball. I was now covered in blood, lungs aching, eyes red from crying and tired from all the running I had done not too long ago.

"_Is that it then? Is this how it is, the truth? You must not have loved us if you left right? We meant nothing to you? You must really of hated us to do something like this. Say you love us but then leave without a goodbye. Everything was fake… Fake love, fake feelings, fake life…Am I right?" I whispered as I curled up into a tight little ball._

"_Well you don't have to worry. From now on I vow to never let anyone get close, never let anyone make me feel happy or like my life is worth living, and never love…"_

I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness that was waiting.

End flash back 

Me: Omg! What will happen next!?  
Choji: Umm… shouldn't you know that? I mean you are the author and all…  
Me: OH! THAT'S RIGHT I AM!  
Choji: *sweat drops*  
Me: Hey is Kankuro here yet or what?  
Choji: Nope.  
Me: OH WELL! HIS LOSE!  
Choji: HELL YEAH!  
Choji and Me: *hi5s*  
Me: K so how bout you end this thing so I can go to bed, I'm tired Dx  
Choji: *sighs* How long did you stay up this time?  
Me: Umm… well right now its 5 a.m ^_^;  
Choji: GO TO BED RIGHT NOW MISSY!  
Me: NOT UNTIL YOU END IT!  
Choji: You mean I can end it for once? :D  
Me: Mhmm.  
Choji: SWEET! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
Me: Ok now I'm off… peace *leaves*  
Kankuro: HEY GUYS SORRY I'M LATE!  
Choji: Ha ha! Your not JUST late, you missed the whole thing!  
Kankuro: W-what?!


	5. Late Night Scare

Me: Hi...sorry I haven't updated in a while...  
Kankuro: Whats her problem?  
Choji: *hits Kankuro on the head* Shes upset you idiot!  
Me: ....*sits in a dark corner*  
Kankuro: Yeah...like I care.  
Choji: ......  
Kankuro: ......  
Choji: ......  
Kankuro: ......  
Me: ......  
Choji: UGH! The depressed girl in thr corner does NOT own anything Naruto related!

~Hi – talking/normal  
~**Hi** – sound effects  
~_Hi_ - thinking/flash back/singing  
~**Hi** – me

**A Couple Days Later**

**With Gk**

I was sitting on the roof, as usual, watching the night sky. Since Maox and Gls went to bed hours ago I was talking to myself. I talk to myself aloud when I'm sure theres no one around to listen...

"UGH! NICE GOING SMART ASS!" I hit my forehead.

I was pretty pissed off with myself for dropping my drawing book at school. It had my whole life in it, my feelings and emotions. And I also drew in it when I was bored....

**(NOTE: This is a conversation with just one person talking to them self)**  
"JUST LIKE NOW! WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOST TO DO NOW!? UGGGGGH!!!"  
"Why don't you just listen to music?"  
"I'D LOVE TO BUT I BURNT MY IPOD DOWN WITH THE HOUSE LAST MONTH!!!"  
"Play a game?"  
"......Ok how stupid am I?"  
"What?"  
"THERES NO ONE TO PLAY WITH! AND WHY WOULD I IN THE FIRST GODDAMNED PLACE!?"  
"......How about singing?"

"Hm?"  
"Ugh....nothing else to do so I guess so..."  
"YAY I WASN'T YELLED AT THIS TIME!"  
"......WOULD YOU PLEASE GO GET LOST!"  
"Fine..."  
"Wow....I can't believe I've finally gone insane.."

I sighed, took a deep breathe and began to sing.

_How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye_

I can't stop the rain from falling  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushing down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From falling...

**With Deidara**

I couldn't sleep....my mind was thinking of a million things at once..

Music, drawing, video games....Nothing helped. I went for a walk and there wasn't anything to do but die of boredom. It was dark, cold and there was someone singing in the distance....

_Wait what?!_

I lifted my head up and listened for where it was coming from.

_....Hey that's not far away at all....Its a couple houses away, at least five houses._

When I was sure I knew where the singing was coming from I ran up the street and to the newly bought house.

_Hmm...isn't this the place the Kage gave to thoses high school kids that had their house destroyed and burned to the ground..? _I was in deep thought when I heard the singing again.

_So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth..._

I looked in the front and back yard but didn't see anyone. I looked at all the windows but no lights were on.

"Hmm..."I thought about all the places the singer could be then I looked up.  
"Gotta be up there.." I said to myself.

So I found a ladder beside the house. I made sure it was safe and then started climbing it. I was half way up when I heard more singing.

_Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you.._

When I got to the top of the roof I saw a beautiful angel. She had the most lovely black hair that was darker then the night sky with bright red bangs that shined beautifully under the moonlight. Her white skin looked like it was glowing and the bottom of her long black nightgown blew gently in the cool breeze.

I tryed to stay hiden as long as I could so that I could listen to her singing. I was enjoying it a bit..

I watched her close her eyes, take a deep breathe and then continue.

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Im drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushing down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From falling_

"..Beautiful..." I spoke aloud without realizeing it.

".....?!" The girl on the roof froze in place.

_Oh uh! She heard me! _I thought.

I slowly stood up onto of the roof, not far behind her. She had her back turned to me so I didn't know if I scared her or not. So I just calmly took a step foreward and said;

"You have a beautiful singing voice.."****

**With Gk**

I stopped singing to catch my breath when I heard someone say something. I didn't know who they were or what they said but I knew it was someone I didn't know. I froze on the spot, too scared to see who it was. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for death.

_There going to kill me. I was careless being out here at night singing loudly. I'm going to die. They'll kill my anytime now..._

I just stood there as I heard the person get on the roof and walk up behind me. I was waiting for the sound of a gun shot but instead I heard...

"You have a beautiful singing voice.."

I felt the person grab my arms and pull me around so I was facing them, well I wasn't really looking at him/her, I was staring down at the roof. With the grap the person had on me and by the size of their hands I could tell it was a guy.

_Can't fight my way out of this one...How am I kinding? I couldn't fight my way out of a water paper bag..._

"Your very beautiful in this lighting....Whats your name girl?" I felt his hot breath on my neck now witch sent cills up and down my spin.

"......" _I will not tell you my name, not now not ever. I won't even talk to you..._

He tightened his grap on my arms and pushed my body against his. "Your ganna tell me right now or else girly.."

I closed my eyes as tight as I could and let a couple tears roll down my cheek.  
_  
Rape? Is this real? Why me...why? First my parents leave me and now this?! _

"Well then.....If your not ganna tell me I guess I'll just...."

He started to slowly slide one of his hands up the back of my shirt. I didn't like this feeling that he was giving me. I was running out of time so I did the first thing I could think of. I took a deep breath, opened my mouth ad screamed at the top of my lungs for as long as I could. The guy was startled, jumped back, dropping me. After that, not long after that, Maox and Gls came threw the small window, dragged me inside, carryed me to my bed, set me down in it and before they left I heard Gls mumble:

"Oh and would you look at that....Its Monday.." **  
**__

Me: *sighs*...  
Choji: Whats wrong?  
Me: Well I had to rewrite this chapter because my first one was on my brothers computer but it shut down before I could post it....Won't turn back on.  
Choji: *hugs* Its ok...I liked this one!  
Me: BUT I LIKED THE FIRST VERSION BETTER! DX  
Kankuro: ......Yeah whatever, I hate to break up your little depressing party but its the end of this chapter, 3:30 a.m, I'm tired so could you like....END IT NOW!!!!!  
Choji: Ugh fine....Please Re--  
Kankuro: PLEASE FUCKING READ N REVIEW!  
Choji: HEY! ITS MY JOB TO--  
Kankuro: YOU WERE TO GODDAMN SLOW!  
Me: Whatever...night guys....*wave and leaves*


End file.
